An image processing apparatus, e.g., an MFP (Multifunction Peripheral), is capable of executing processing in cooperation with a cloud system when the MFP is incapable of executing the processing by using the limited resources of the MFP.
Further, a system including a relay server between an MFP and a cloud system is known. According to this system, if the MFP cannot connect to the cloud system because of network failure or concentration of loads, the relay server stores image data (for example, scan-image data) in place of the cloud system, or secondarily stores copies of image data stored in the cloud system.
However, according to the technology of the prior art, the relay server only has a function of storing and accumulating data alternatively. So, if network failure or concentration of loads occurs, this system is not capable of executing processing, which requires large processor resources, such as high-image-quality processing and various high-speed processing, in cooperation with the cloud system.